


A romp in the woods

by Miss17Understood



Category: Original Work
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Fluffy, Kinktober 2017, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2019-02-03 00:51:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12737691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss17Understood/pseuds/Miss17Understood
Summary: The first prompt of Kinktober: First time





	A romp in the woods

**Author's Note:**

> This is prompt made for Wicked's kinktober, First Time. Characters are Natsuki/Nero

“I don’t know about this.” I mutter putting down the art class flyer, Addison frowned when she heard my answer. 

“Come on Natsuki, this could really boost your self-esteem.” Addison responds, trying to convince me. 

Rick pipes up “Seeing yourself as beautiful art is totally a confidence booster.” 

“Plus, they are looking for full figured models which you would be perfect for.” Sukuri inserts as she wrote in her notebook, ignoring the death glares she got from Addison and Rick. 

I sigh, putting my head down on my table before I mumble “I am not comfortable with standing naked in front of a group of strangers.” 

“That’s the best part, a group of strangers are going to think you’re so beautiful as they draw you. Plus, you never get to see them again.” Addison express, she was really trying. 

“You also get thirty dollars for doing it which is a huge bonus.” Sukuri says, still writing in her notebook. 

“You got nothing to lose girl.” Rick says and pats me on the shoulder. I chew on my lip as I look back and forth from Rick and Addison who were practically begging me with their eyes. 

“Alright, fine.” I say, signing my death wish. Rick and Addison cheer happily, while Sukuri half-heartily fist pumped. 

Slowly but surely my hope for the class to be cancelled dwindled as Friday approached. As I was standing in the room adjacent to the art room, only in a robe and chewing on my finger nails. I couldn’t help cursing myself for letting me convince to do something like this. Nude modeling was not for me, it was for someone beautiful like my mother, or Addison. Not someone plain and with rolls everywhere. The teacher soon calls for me when his class was ready. I take a deep breath then walk out, my chest rising rapidly with my panic breathing. 

A bunch of art students were station around the room in a circle, just waiting. I shiver, there was so many eyes on me and it was really freaking me out. As I freaking suspected I would. 

I manage to not faint from the blood rushing to my face and walk over to the podium in the middle of the room I take my place ontop, slowly remove my robe. I let fall to the ground, a shiver running up my spine again. I decide the best solution for me to get through this is to stare straight ahead. I catch the eye of one of the art students. He was insanely pale, most likely a vampire. I find myself getting lost in his eyes, they had a drawing power to them. Something about the pinkish red color awoke interest me. His hair was slicked back showing off the shaved sides and I could see the four fangs peaking out between his lips. That was unusual for a vampire, he must be a half-breed; just like me. 

I watch his eyes travel my body, starting with my face then ending with my face. I blush when I watch him lick his lips, was that a bit of lust in his eyes. His eyes move back up to my face, our eyes met and just in that moment it felt like it was only us in the room. I swallow hard and pose myself like the teacher asked me to before hand, quickly looking away from the black-haired stranger. 

Time seemed to slow down to a crawl as I stand there, listening to the scratching of pencils and the soft breathing of those in class. Finally, the teacher steps up and stops the class when time was up. I quickly grab my robe and put it on, feeling slightly better with being covered back up. Everyone starts to pack up while the teacher leads me back to the room that had my clothes and stuff in. I get dress and read to walk out, only to crash right into the black-haired guy’s chest who I was staring at before. 

“O-oh, I’m so sorry.” I say, backing up quickly as I stare up at him. Oh, damn he was really tall and I can’t believe I didn’t notice it sooner. 

“Oh hey, uh you’re really cute.” He says which sets my face ablaze with an embarrassed blush. Oh fuck, he thinks I’m attractive; that’s a first. 

“T-thanks! I uh gotta go.” I spit out before running off before I could say something really stupid in my embarrassment. I’m not good in these types of situation, I will literally puke after a bout of word vomit. 

A week later, I’m sitting in the library studying. My headphones in and blasting one of my favorite songs; Slackerbitch. I was too busy nodding to my head to the music to notice the presence that slides up next to me. So, that’s why I literally had a heart attack and fell out of my chair when I felt a hand on my shoulder. 

“Shit, you okay.” The boy from the art class asks, chuckling a bit. I quickly calmed myself and gets up from the floor. 

“Y-yea, I was uh not expecting you to talk to me.” I mumble as I get back into my seat. 

“Oh, I feel really bad now. S-should I not talk to you.” He asks super unsure of himself, which sends me into a panic. Oh, fuck I’m such an asshole. 

“N-no, that’s not what I meant. It just I uh am usually ignored…” I trail off into silence looking away. The boy nods and a long stretch of awkward silence follows. I look at the time, maybe I could go to my class early. 

“S-sorry, I gotta get going.” I say getting up only for the guy to grab my arm which set my skin ablaze and my heart beating out of my damn chest. 

“No, uh wait. My name’s Nero and I uh wanted to know your name.” Nero says then pulls his hand away. I blush even harder while putting my backpack on. 

“Natsuki, it’s nice to meet you.” I say while I tuck a piece of hair behind my ear. ‘I uh really should get going.” 

“Y-yea understandable, uh will I uh see you around.” He asks, standing up which forced me to crane my neck to look up. 

“Possibly, we do go to the same school after all.” I try to joke, he cracks a grin. My heart felt like it was ready to burst, I quickly look away. 

“Alright, I’ll see you around… Natsuki.” 

“See you around… Nero.” With that we part ways, until the next time where we ended up meeting in the cafeteria. 

I was sitting in the dining hall, laptop opened to a half finish word doc as I racked my brain for more ideas to put into my essay. Writing is fucking difficult. 

“Hey, can I uh sit with you?” I turned my head to see Nero standing there, only his bag in hand. I raised an eyebrow. 

“Uh yea, sure.” I mumbled, Nero took the seat across from me while I shut my laptop. “So, how are you?” I asked. 

Nero shrugged as he pulled out a flask from his bottle. “Good, same old shit.” I nodded and watched him take a swing from the flask. 

“Should you really be drinking in school?” I asked with a raised eyebrow. 

“There a lot of things that shouldn’t be done on campus, I once had tweaker as a roommate. I believe he bought adderall off one of the professor.” Nero said, he sent me a grin. I shook my head but also smiled. 

“You right, do you always drink throughout the day?” I asked, taking this distraction as a blessing. 

“Yea, helps me get through the day. It’s either this, or punching walls.” He jokes, I laugh nervously. That is something to worry about, but hey we have our weird quirks to get through college. 

“Understandable…” We both trailed off into silence, I went back to staring blankly at the word doc. The cursor mocked me, my thoughts wrestled with each other to the point I forgot I was by myself. “Fucking myths.” 

“You okay?” Nero asked, I peeked above my laptop to see Nero staring at me. Worry dancing in his eyes, gosh his eyes are really pretty. My face felt hot once again so I hid my face quickly. 

“Yea, just doing an essay. Word of advice, writing sucks and never be an English major.” I tried joking about my suffering. 

Nero chuckled and said, “it’s a good thing that I’m an idiot.” We both have a laugh, it was comfortable. Like laughing with an old friend rather than compete stranger. 

“So, uh I don’t want to freak you out but you’re really pretty and I want to draw you… again.” Nero expressed as he rubbed the back of his head. I raised an eyebrow, once again hiding my blushing face away from Nero. 

“S-seriously?” I stuttered. 

“You don’t have to be naked, you can wear whatever you want. I just uh, really want to draw you… again.” Nero trailed off into silence and waited for my answer. I sat there in complete disbelief, why would anyone want to draw me. I always hear how pretty my face is, but I also hear how prettier I would be if I shed a few pounds. 

But I never got that I was pretty enough to draw, not just once but a second time. I looked at Nero, still waiting on my answer. 

“S-sorry, fuck I don’t want you to think I’m creep or something.” Nero continued, I could practically hear the nervousness rolling off his tongue. “You’re just so pretty.” 

“Okay.” I said, Nero blinked and I sank deeper into my seat. 

“What?” 

“O-okay, you can draw me.” I mumbled 

“You don’t think I’m a creep?” Nero asked, I shook my head. 

“You’re really sweet and I mean no one has ever thought I was pretty enough to draw. So, I mean why not?” I said then gave Nero a smile in hopes of helping him feel better. Nero smiles back and pulled out his phone. 

“What’s your number? Then I’ll text you so you can have mine.” Nero asked, I gave him my number. 

“Oh crap, I gotta get going to my next class.” I said and started packing up. 

“It was great talking to you.” I said, sending another smile to Nero. 

“Yea, I uh can’t wait to hang out with you.” Nero said as he stood up, I could only nod. Then we parted ways with one wave. 

Two weeks of texting back and forth led me to Nero’s dorm on a Friday night. I adjusted my bag before I took a deep breath then sent the “im here” text to Nero. I heard some noises behind the door before Nero opened the door. 

“Hey.” He said with a smile. 

“Hey.” I said with my own smile. We stood at the door awkwardly for a moment before Nero stepped aside. 

“S-sorry, come on in. I actually cleaned up for you.” Nero joked, rubbing the back of his head. I laughed then walked in. 

“Sooo, how did you want to draw me?” I asked, putting my bag down. 

“Any pose you feel comfortable in, I guess.” Nero said as he grabbed his sketchbook and pencil. I nodded and decided to sit down on the floor, pulling knees up towards my chest. 

“Is this good?” I asked, turning my head towards Nero. 

Nero nodded then said “perfect.” He started to draw, I watched Nero. He was attractive, too say the least. The way his face was set in a serious expression, really was doing something for me. But it also might be the fact that I literally haven’t had contact with another male in over a year. 

He also really nice and I enjoy talking to him, fuck I have a huge crush on Nero. Nero catches my eyes, which sent my heart speeding like a race. 

“You really are pretty… you seriously don’t have a boyfriend?” Nero asked, I shook my head. He puts the sketchbook down and I watch him as he moves onto the floor. He sits in front of me, we sat there staring at each other in complete silence. “I… I want to kiss you.” I look away, my cheeks burned and my thoughts raced. 

He said that, he really said that. He wants to kiss me, I took a deep breath. “You can if you want to.” I look out the corner of my eye to see Nero’s reaction. His stare is one of compete disbelief, he reached out and touched my hand. 

“Did I hear that correctly?” He asked, I gripped his hand in mine. 

“Yea.” I whispered, Nero smiled then leaned in. I met him half way, our lips touched. I could taste the alcohol on his lips, and I should have been disgusted it. But somehow, I wasn’t. I felt myself melting, moving closer so I could get more. 

Before I realized what, I was doing, I was already straddling Nero’s lap. His arms wrapped around my waist and my own wrapped around his neck. Nero licked and nipped at my bottom lip, begging for entry. I parted my lips, his tongue slipping into my mouth. Our tongues entwined into a loving embrace, much like the embrace I was already experiencing. 

We pulled away once we both needed air, I placed my forehead to Nero’s. We stared at each other, the room felt like it was heating up. It was becoming unbearable; this tension was becoming unbearable. 

“Have I told you how pretty you are?” Nero asked, his hands gently rubbing my hips. 

“Y-yea, several times.” I said then giggled. “it’s the reason I am in your lap right now.” Nero chuckled, he gently pecked my lips. We sat there lazily kissing for what felt like hours until my phone rang. 

“Oh crap, I forgot that I promised my friend Addison I would help her with a project.” I said then got out Nero’s lap. Nero frowned but let me go, he stood up as I grabbed my bag. “Hey, uh you’re a really great kisser.” I mumbled. 

“You are too, and I wouldn’t mind if we did this again.” Nero said as he walked me to the door. I smiled and got on my tippy toes to kiss Nero again. 

“One last kiss for the road.” I said once I pulled away. Nero smiled and kissed again. 

“How about two.” Nero said, I bushed and tried to hide it with my hair. 

“I really should get going, I’ll see you later.” I said, then just before I walked away. Nero grabbed my arm and pulled into another kiss. 

“I just wanted one last kiss.” Nero said once we parted, I could only giggle and left before I lost an hour in only kissing Nero. 

Too bad finals week got in the way, I didn’t end up seeing Nero just literally a day before I was supposed to leave campus. 

“So, you live close to here or?” Nero asked as we walked to his dorm. 

“About a three-hour drive away, my dad is coming to get me tomorrow.” I said, then turned my head to look at Nero. “What about you?” 

“I will probably go stay at my grandparents who live near here, I can’t wait until I can get my apartment.” Nero mumbled the last part as he ran hand through his hair. 

“You going to invite me to your apartment when you get it?” I asked with a smirk. 

“Only if you okay with staying the night and sleeping in the same bed as me.” Nero said, doing his own form of flirting. I giggled, the sexual tension between us was growing at a rapid rate. I have no idea when it’s going to boil over, and if I’m gonna be truthful with myself. I really hope it boils over soon. 

“Hey since you’re going to be gone, are you up for a motorcycle ride? I always wanted to take you.” Nero said after a bit of silence. 

“I would love to!” I expressed with a big smile, then look away when I realized how excited I was. Maybe a bit too excited, he could probably see the virgin on my face. Might as well get a red marker and write right on my forehead. Nero takes my hand which sets my face ablaze with a blush. 

“Follow me.” He says then starts leading to the student parking lot where his motorcycle sat at the far end. 

“Do you have a helmet?” I ask, Nero snorts at my question. 

“Nope.” 

“Why, aren’t safer?” I ask, watching Nero mount the motorcycle. 

“Listen, I looked death in the face more times than any average person. If I die, I die. Now, do you trust me to keep you safe.” Nero says as he starts up the motorcycle, I start chewing on my bottom lip nervously. 

“Y-yes.” I say quite unsure, but I didn’t want to ruin this. Either Nero ignored my nervousness, or he didn’t pick up on it. He pats on the seat behind him. 

“Then get on and hold onto me tight.” I only nod as a response and got on. I wrap my arms around his waist and leaned my head on his back. Nero then took off, I don’t know what it was. But the ride seemed almost magical to me. The rumble of the engine, the way I could vaguely hear Nero’s heartbeat, the closeness to him, the wind blowing through my hair; it was truly magical. 

Nero stops by this cliff that I recognize as a makeout point the students ironically dubbed as for laughs. Doesn’t stop couples from coming up here since the view is fantastic. 

“You took me to the couple’s makeout point?” I ask with a laugh. “Is this your way of telling me you like me a lot.” 

“I thought I already establish that… but yea.” Nero says as he parks the motorcycle. We both get off the motorcycle and Nero pull out a blanket from the storage part on his motorcycle. 

“You came prepare.” I comment as I watch him place it down. 

“Yea.” Nero says then looks over at me. “You never know when you get to chill with a pretty girl in the woods.” I blush which makes Nero chuckles. We both lay down and stare up at the sky that varying shades of orange as the sun set. I check my phone to see how much time I had left before my dad came to pick me up. 

“I’m going to miss hanging out with you.” Nero says, I put my phone down next me. 

“I’m only going to be gone a month.” I say in hopes to comfort him. 

“A month is going to feel like a year to me.” Nero says and looks at me. “Since we started hanging out, I don’t know. Being here became much more bearable.” I blush and try to hide my face in the collar of my shirt. Nero takes my chin between his thumb and pointer finger, then gently raises my head so our eyes could meet. 

“Don’t hide your face, you’re too pretty to hide.” He says then leans in closer, our lips touch in a gentle embrace. I close my eyes and move even closer to Nero. It didn’t take long for the kiss to get heated, or for Nero’s hand to roam my body. I start running my fingers through Nero’s hair massaging his scalp as we continue to kiss. 

Nero soon moves me onto my back, getting between my legs but not breaking our kiss. Nero moves his hand up my shirt, the coldness of his hand on my bare heated flesh causes me to hiss. 

“You okay…. Is this okay?” Nero breaks our kiss to ask, I nod. I run my hands through his hair, staring deep into Nero’s eyes. 

“Yea… yea this is okay.” I whisper, Nero smiles then leans down to start kissing on my neck. I let out quiet breathy moans as he kisses and suck on my neck. Nero’s hands moves up to my breasts, he starts to grope me through my bra. I moan a little louder when he moves hand under my bra and gently rubs my nipples with his thumb. 

“Nero.” I moan, he stops and looks at me. 

“T-this still okay?” He asks, I give him a nod and a reassuring smile. 

“Yea just a little slower, this is my **first time**.” I whisper, Nero quickly sits up, I look at him in confusion. “You okay?” 

“ **First time** as in, you’re a virgin?” Nero asks, completely ignoring my question. 

“Uh yea, I never gotten that far with a guy before.” I mumble, Nero gets this weird look on his face before pulling me into another kiss. 

“Then I’m going to make your **first time** feel absolutely amazing.” He whispers, making another shiver run up my spine. Nero then starts pulling off my shirt. I help him get my bra off when Nero leans down to take one of my nipples into his mouth. I moan as Nero massaging my right breast while sucking and licking on my left nipple. 

“F-fuck Nero.” I moan out and start grinding against him. This earned me a groan from Nero. Nero switches to my right nipple while he gently twists my left nipple. I moan even louder, I could few myself growing wetter and more desperate. 

“Nero, I need you!” I moan, Nero stops and leans up to look me in my eye. 

“Say again.” He whispers as we stare into each other’s eyes. 

“Nero, I need you.” I whisper, Nero groans before moving down my body. He pulls off my jeans and underwear, I blush even brighter as he pushes my legs apart. He moves his head down between and gently kisses along my inner down. He careful to ignore my burning, probably to tease me and make me even more desperate for him. 

“Nero please!” I whine before he blows on my clit which sends shivers running up my spine. I look down to see Nero smirking at me. 

“Someone a little desperate.” He comments and before I can utter a word of protest, he moves in close and licks at my clit. I cry out in pleasure as Nero licks and sucks on my clit. I grab at his hair as pleasure rolls over my body in waves. I start to grind on Nero’s face as the pleasure takes over my body. 

Suddenly, I feel Nero’s long fingers rubbing and probing my hole before he slips one in. I cry out from unfamiliar but amazing feeling, of course I have touched myself before. But I never felt this amazing, I wanted more. Fuck, I needed more. 

“Nero, oh god Nero! I’m going to cum.” I moan loudly, my climax approaching quickly. Nero puts even more effort as he sucks on my clit a little harder, he slips another finger inside. He starts moving them in and out at a fast pace, I moan and squirm under him. Then just as I’m about to go over the edge, my phone starts ringing. Now if it was anyone else ringtone, I would have just ignored it. However, it’s my father’s ringtone. I pull at Nero’s hair, trying to get him to stop. 

“Nero, fuck it’s my dad please stop.” I moan, Nero looks up at me. His eyes telling me that he didn’t want to stop. After one more lick, he pulls away and wipes his lips. I grab my phone and answer just before the fourth ring. 

“Hey dad, sorry I was just packing up.” I say, trying to calm my breathing. 

“No problem sweetie, I just wanted to tell you I am fifteen minutes away. Do you need any help packing?” My dad asks, I can hear my brother Sokiu in the background screaming to say hi to me. “Also, Sokiu says hi.” 

“Hi Sokiu, I can’t wait to see you!” I say, Sokiu continues to squeal. I couldn’t help giggling before I reply to my dad. “I don’t need any help packing, thank you for the offer.” 

“Alright, I will see you in front the dorm building?” my dad asks. 

“Yes, you remember how to get there right.” I tease, my dad huffs. 

“Give me a break, it was your first day and it was chaotic.” My dad says, I giggle. 

“Yea, yea; alright I will see you in fifteen minutes.” I say. 

“Now twelve.” My dad jokes in his own weird way, I shake my head then hang up after our goodbyes. 

I look at Nero who was cleaning himself up. “I’m sorry, I didn’t want it to end like this.” 

“No, it’s okay.” Nero says then kisses me. “Let’s head back to your dorm.” I nod, and Nero helps me up then we both cleaned up. Nero helps me onto the motorcycle once again and we went back to the campus. Nero waited with me until my dad got there and help out with moving my stuff into the truck. 

“I’m going to miss you.” Nero says as we are getting the last of the things. I turn to him and give him a tight hug. 

“I’m going to miss you too.” I say, Nero kisses my forehead. “But I will be back next month.” 

“I don’t think I can handle not seeing you for a month… Is there any chance I can come see you?” Nero asks. 

I hum and says, “I don’t see a problem with it, I’m only two hours away.” I look up and Nero leans down to kiss me once again. 

“I’m going to come visit you and finish what we started.” Nero says once we part, his smirks sends shivers of excitement running up my spine. 

“I can’t wait.” I purr. 

“Oooo, Natsuki you have a boyfriend.” My brother Sokiu teases from the doorway. I blushed hard and quickly move away from Nero who just rubs the back of his head. “Don’t worry, I won’t tell dad.” 

“Thank you, but what do you want?” I asks, knowing I would have to sacrifice something for his silence. Sokiu winks and just leave which out saying anything. “That worries me.” I mumble. Nero hugs me from behind and kisses the top of my head. 

I look up at him with a smile, which he returns. We share another kiss lock in an embrace. 


End file.
